Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to optical transport networks, and more specifically, to collision control during delay measurement in optical transport networks.
Description of the Related Art
A communication network may include network elements that route packets through the network. Some network elements may include a distributed architecture, wherein packet processing may be distributed among several subsystems of the network element (e.g., line cards). Thus, network elements may be modular and may include various subsystems and/or subelements, which may be represented as logical and/or physical entities. The logical and/or physical entities included in a network element may refer to the network element, a shelf, a slot, a port, a channel and/or various combinations thereof.
When network elements are used in optical transport networks (OTN), delay measurements (DM) may be performed to measure round trip path delay between two network elements.